prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Furnished Floors (Dungeoneering)
(This article is a sort of a blog. Not the kind Jagex do, called Developer's Blogs which are good for nothing 90% of the time, but a sort of a 'Area discovery blog' which is bloody handy stuff for those who really can't be arsed going through randomly generated dungeons and facing the same bloody boss like everyone does from that awful 24-30 grind) Despite Dungeoneering being very similar to World of Warcraft's raids, there is no denying that it was a good update. If you're gonna steal, steal from the best. Managed to reach the 3rd layer, Adorno today, and therefore gonna post what I find here. It needed 35 Dungeoneering, and is all dark and horrible like theres a bloody massive demon sodding around painting his lair in the dullest colours possible. The music for when you're just having a wander sounds like something out of an average 80s horror movie, rest of it is very good though, although much of it sounds the same, like Linkin Park. Starting out in the Furnished floors Items were crap as always. Some new enemies, some old. Those Mysterious shades are still there sadly... The most annoying standard enemy, and its the only one thats still there. Turns out I don't need the five vials of antipoison anymore, well I hope theres not some 3rd variant of the spider that poisons, I can't be dealing with that again. EDIT: The dungeon spiders are still there... Also there still exist rooms with a single very high level enemy (110+, although some still are rather easy), which I have to sink prayer on because either A) Its a Forgotten Mage and I'm in melee armour B) Its a strong warrior or ranger and I'm in tier 5 armour most of the time... C) I'd be too low on food for the boss, which seems to always appear whenever I'm lowest on supplies Rammernaut Main article: Rammernaut Managed to clear the majority of the first dungeon easily enough, despite there no bonus doors I could do. First boss was Rammernaut, a cocky modern-day gladiator with a weapon as big as his brain is small. Unwisely, decided to run in, Protect from Melee on, and... Ouch. Did I mention that was my second try. Third one went worse, tried finishing him off with no food, and he promptly mashed me. Eventually, on the 4th go I knackered him. Kratonite maul, yay...Sods law Stomp is gonna be even harder, if I do end up facing him. Turns out he can drop primal maul, which would be a bloody good reward if I got it as he's certainly tough enough to make it a reward I'd deserve. EDIT: Yep, he certainly does drop it, got one in a duo, once again on the useless laptop, so no screen print. There seems to be some inconsistency, as on occasion he is level 116 instead of 154, and learnt that taking a stat restore potion is very handy, as the defence cutting can get out of hand quickly. Stomp '' '' Next dungeon was shorter than I thought. Stomp was the boss, some worm thing with arms. The idea is, whack him a bit and he'll go a bit mental. Charge some lodestones to stop him healing 1/3 of his HP, and do it 3 more times until something slices him in half and kills him. Only problem is lodestones are glitched, attempting the charge one gives a "I can't reach that!" when you actually can... Luckily, he's too low combat level to do much damage to me, which means I had plenty of room for error, but all room was filled up, because I'm a little rubbish. His loot consists of range coifs...inconsequential much? Oh, and 36 Dungeoneering. Whoop dee do, I can fight bosses that I already fought, according to Jagex's shoddy programming. EDIT: It seems that Stomp has some very dirty tricks up his sleeve, you'll find out as you continue reading. Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter '' Main article: Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter'' After the starting table pulling the usual trick of not giving me any armour, I go through a door, get killed by a level 45 Forgetten ranger and a level 63 Brute (an armoured guard who has the barricade coding) because I have fuck all defence. Managed to get some armour together, and trudged through the frankly unexceptional dungeon, caused when the random dungeon generator gets tired, overworked and compiles together any old crap and calls it a dungeon. At least theres the boss to look forward to. He's tough stuff, harder than Rammernaut when I think about it. The black rain cuts your stats before you can get out of the way, and the prayer drain, combined with his magic attack cuts your food and health down fast. He also drops rapiers, up to primal, which makes it pretty damn handy to face in large teams, where promethium and primal drops are pretty common. Current notes Discovered that not praying melee against Rammernaut causes him not shout out CHAAAAARGE as often, which is bugged up as he doesn't actually follow you, but move next to him and you take the damage and defence cut. However, if you have a ranged or magic attack, you can force him to CHAAAAAARGE, run back and take shots at him. You can also do this when he stands at the centre at the start, he doesn't come after you straight away. Stomp I haven't fought again since. Probably a good thing. Har'Lakk however, is very irritating and difficult, for the above reasons and the cheatmissing/hitting syndrome that occurs. Achieved 40 Dungeoneering, which means I'll be able to face Lexicus Runewright soon, it depends on how many times the random generator throws Har'Lakk at me. Rammernaut is easier now. EDIT: Turns out I no longer need the blah about Sagittare and obtaining better arrows. Managed to get what I needed. At 50 Dungeoneering I can bind another item. What...what...how is this possible? Good lord...had what is possibly the most irritating fight in my 2 years of playing PruneScape... Boss was Stomp, who was level 88 for some reason. I thought this would be a walkover. What I got was an insanity test which would even reduce God to a swearing, shouting and raging being. First, realised I had a full inventory when I had to take the blue crystals, so I have to knock him down to 2/3 HP twice. This was annoying as hell, especially after expecting an easy blast through something over 30 levels lower than me. I'd not been through half of it...what came next was the true wrath of those fallen rocks that are there to get in your way. Five times, yes, five times, FIVE TIMES I was unable to charge both lodestones, and was forced to watch helplessly as my efforts were wasted and Stomp healed. At the 4th time, I was completely trapped, with rocks on all 3 sides after a futile attempt to charge a lodestone, and Stomp refusing to break any. I knock him down to 1/3 HP again, remain stuck and have to homeport as my only option, otherwise doomed to spend eternith trapped. At this point I was lost for words, yet the thought of just switching the laptop off didn't cross my mind. Its like that Karate Kid on the NES that everyone hated, everyone kept losing at but they played on. They were angry, but they wanted to win. After yet another '''occurence of rocks getting in my way, I finally manage to charge them both, and was onto the final stage of the battle, which should have happened at least 5 minutes before, if not for inexplicable repeated happenings of being physically unable to Charge.Two.Fucking.Lodestones. '''Two.Fucking.Lodestones. Its not 'unable to complete Nomad's Requiem' or 'unable to get an Elysian Sigil drop' its Unable.To.Charge.Two.Fucking.Lodestones. If it sounds absolutely ridiculous, I'll tell you that it is far worse than that. Now this is where you are going to think I am lying. You're going to think I'm making up crap to fill space and make it look good. What I'm typing is what happened. I honestly could not make this shit up if I tried. At this point, Stomp...Stomp gained the ability to hit like something completely insane. Every single attack it was doing hit 230 damage. Exactly 230 every attack, more damage than I could heal back. Eventually I lagged and died. To a fucking level 88 with the cheating knowledge of Bernard Madoff to the power of 40 million. Five salve eels and no more money on me. I might as well just quit. "They were angry, but they wanted to win" ''brought me back for the final, futile attempt. More constant 230s. Range prayer only reduced these to 115s. What...why...who programs this sort of stuff into a game targeted at children? How does anyone expect them to sit through this? I'm 17 and it drives me up the wall! Oh, and guess what? You'll never guess.The rocks were still preventing me from charging the lodestones.I was still getting hit for rapid damage. This isn't a game, this is a Korean torture device. This is the sort of stuff serial killers do to psyche themself up for a massacre at a high school. This is insanity. Why am I still doing this? ''"They were angry, but they wanted to win". Eventually, I somehow managed the impossible and charged the final two lodestones, beating Stomp. Do I feel accomplished? No, I feel like I've just shown myself the sort of insanity test I can throw myself into. On the bright side, it looks like completing Mournings End Part 2 while wearing boxing gloves, a diseased ferret chewing at your arm and four children each screaming random numbers down your ear while R+B blares at full volume in the background, with a 15 minute time limit to complete MEP2 before it says "Time Over - Quest Failed" forcing you to restart from Plague City (with no rewards for the second completion) will be the most enjoyable thing I can possibly do. This isn't just some rant I decided to type up. This is a warning to everyone everywhere. If you have Stomp as your end of raid boss, be prepared for the very, very worst. This can annoy you more than anything else you've done in your life, regardless of how casually you play RuneScape. If you want to avoid the 230 attack, just walk away a few squares to the side after he fires it, and you wont get hit. It is a black, slow moving projectile, which is quite easy to recognize if you pay attention. ~Supervisor Lexicus Runewright First, I have to say this is very typical. Only encountering him when I'm on a machine which is unable to take screen prints (my useless lag-ridden laptop) means this is just going to be a paragraph of text until I encounter him again. I have to say, at first he seemed to be the easiest boss. He was level 108 to me (although this may be his lower leveled version, like how Rammernaut is 116 on occasion) and by simply mage praying I don't take much damage. The books he summons don't do much damage, especially the Tomes of Magic. Theres Tomes of Strength and maybe a ranged one, but I didn't see it. (I blame the lag) Lexicus himself does little more than melee for low damage, fail a magic attack and throw the entire Twilight saga at you (credit to Agent Fisher for this) ''and teleport away to random, which doesn't even cancel out damage dealt during the teleport animation. A fair bit of running around a library, casual healing (I never went less than 400 HP) and easily evading explosive extremely evil (Excellent!) books and he was as dead as the Future Updates forum (until Jagex somehow saw sense and brought it back) Lastly, his theme seems to be a remix of Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter's and his loot table consists of mage hoods, which, when theres not yet a boss known for dropping mage robe tops and bottoms, seems rather pointless. When I rebattle him on the other computer, I will have a picture up, although unless I really mess up, its unlikely to show me dead as the Futu...oh I already used that. EDIT: Turns out I had actually faced his lower leveled version. The next time I fought him, he was level 169. Managed to notice Tomes of Ranging, and Protect from Magic seems to reduce the damage done by the exploding Twilight books by at least half. Did actually end up getting killed as well, ran out of food and prayer about 2/3 the way. Sagittare ''Main article: Sagittare Bolton Here we are. Finally managed to take on the bugger. Problem was, I had 3 other people raiding the dungeon with me, so I didn't exactly know how hard or easy he is until I managed a solo later on. '' I have to say he is the most obnoxious boss character I have faced so far. When meleeing him with my trusty Primal Maul (even managed a 406 without potion/prayer) his does his special attack, where he yells "Back off, Arrow Rain!" before firing a shitload of arrows into the air, and teleporting. These do around 170 damage to me, but they go right through your feet, stopping you from moving for a bit, similar to binding spells. He can also stop you from running, which is somewhat random, and doesn't really have the highest melee defence in the world, although he protects from range like a noob and any other blah. His drop table consists of bows and arrows, as one of the team got the tier 6 version of each when we finally dropped the obnoxious teleporting arrow-raining run-stopping multi-target-mage-spamming git. Managed to fight him solo, he wasn't the most difficult thing going, although the layout of the arena works against you and I ran out of prayer very fast due to using most before and not finding an altar. (As intended probably) Drop was a Corpsethorn longbow and 125 katagon arrows. Funny that. Also he is very weak to melee attacks, which means I usually make very short work of him. Current issue I hate to have to mention this, but I've been recently having to reobtain my Primal Maul. I lost my first one from the mouse slipping during alching a bunch of smithing items, and its been hell to reobtain. Been continually raiding and haven't managed to obtain one without using a large team. But the same large team proves to be my undoing. At first there was a level 134 who was essentially leeching, he did the least damage and I never saw him do much except sit there. Sods law of course, of all the 5 people to get the Primal Maul Rammernaut drops, he keeps it. Second time was absolutely ridiculous. I spend an hour and a half tolerating a bunch of clueless people lower level than me, who have to rely on my time to time, and then, when the boss is Rammernaut, 10 minutes later and 3 deaths, one of them who has 91 strength gets the Primal Maul, refuses to give it me despite being the only person who can use it and alches it to spite me because apparently I didn't like them. Its also important to note these both happened in the same day. It looks like my best bet is to duo with Agent Fisher until Rammernaut finally drops it (we've had tier 11 drops before so we know its there), and maybe I can get some information on Night-Gazer Khighorahk or whatever its called. '''Bottom line: Never join a large team if you're going for a certain item. They can and will make your efforts a waste of time.' Night-Gazer Khighorahk Here we are. Finally managed to face the bugger. '' Eeeeep...bloody hell that thing is freaky. Look at it, its a massive bloody deformed testicle. (Could that be the most hilarious comparison ever to be made?) and whats more its a crap one. The guy is lower combat that me for god sake, and when its your job to be a scary boss monster, having to right click attack your opponent kinda doesn't help. (I know NPCs don't do that, but you know what I mean) It spends most of its time firing tiny globs of explosive stuff at you, which doesn't do much damage while you run around its chamber lighting fires so you can damage it. To invent a new word to describe it, its teasious, a combination of tedious and easy. Its got crap defence, crap attack, crap theme which kills your ears, its a testicle covered in crap, like something from a shock site, but more crap. Now, everyone knows the reason you don't just get your little brother to do this is the smash attack, no, not something off Brawl, but where it creates a blue sphere, jumps up, makes a silly noise and makes a crap shockwave which somehow does up to 700 damage. Unless the navigation system messes up, you can avoid this easily. Mash it down to 0 and its stats and combat cut, but its HP recharges to full and you gotta fight it again. However, you don't need to light the fires. Wade in, mash it, wade out and repeat until the mutated testicle of death makes its final silly noise and gives you a random plateskirt for your trouble. But...but... It was going to happen eventually. With the next boss - Shadow Forger Ihlakihzan - being in 'Abandoned 2', there is no more in the Furnished levels. It's all done now for your pleasure and hopefully you gained something from this. As for me, I'm going to delve further into Daemonheim and see what utter mindfuck Jagex has left for me. '''This is the end of it. Hope you enjoyed.' Category:Dungeoneering Category:Sort-Of Blogs